


Lestara Buvelle's Quest

by SusanWendai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Before The League, Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanWendai/pseuds/SusanWendai
Summary: Lestara Buvelle is a wealthy demacian woman, of which collects ancient artifacts and weapons. This is insight to how Lestara Buvelle came about to learning about Sona. Any comments are helpful. Thank you for reading. <3





	

Out of pure boredom I glanced around my study, to acknowledge the knowledge of which I had gathered over the years. 

The room’s white stone walls glimmered as if they had just been polished, the sleek dark wood floor of which reflected even the furthest object, glistened in the sunlight from multiple open windows. My redwood doors stand tall, like the tress in which they were produced from. The many shelves lined up upon the walls, crammed with books and artifacts. My many statues of deities, spirits and ancient weapons postured as if they were ready for action. The multitude of fruiting trees perfectly positioned throughout the room, giving my study a welcoming aura. The windows revealed a bustling city filled with commotion and chatter, a sentry of which I never would have imagined myself witnessin-

The doors to my study unexpectedly burst open and one of my colleagues rushes through, they run towards my desk, panting, and says:  
“Doctor! Doctor! We have information on an authentic ancient artifact!”  
Shocked from the quick unfolding of events, I stay silent for a few moments, processing what had just happened. After collecting my thoughts, I reply:  
“Do you know anything about this supposed ancient artifact? Any signs of which would prove that it is indeed as you state?”  
“ Of course there is proof, I would never waste your time professor. By doing so I would hinder your never-ending research. I digress, this artifact apparently never leaves its owner.”  
After hearing the word, owner, I became quickly curious:  
“You say owner, do you mean a person of which is in possession of it, or do you mean the artifact itself has chosen them as their only user?”  
“I mean the artifact had chosen them. I’m very sorry for the miscommunication and lack of details. This information is new itself to me, so please excuse my mistakes.”  
After getting annoyed, I reply: “Its fine, you shall not fret, but by giving me this non-physical statements, you may be hindering my chance to get my hands on a genuine artifact.”  
“I am very sorry, Professor”  
“Did what I say not have any meaning to you?”  
“I’m so- As I was saying, this artifact has been with its owner since they were found.”  
“You mean to tell me they are an orphan, they have no parents to speak of?”  
“Correct. This owner, as I said, has had this artifact from birth and has tried to dispose of the weapon multiple times. All times have failed, obviously. The owner of the adoption-household describes the artifact to be that almost like a harp, a string instrument of sorts.”  
“Great. Now, where does this owner live?”  
“Thats the problem Professor, the owner is in Ionia.”  
“What problem are you speaking of? If it is an authentic artifact then I shall go to any extent to retrieve it, that is no obstacle of which I shall be frightened by. Now, let us pack our bags, we must meet the owner in two days time.”  
“Yes, Professor!”.


End file.
